nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hiram Abif
Hiram Abif è una figura allegorica nel rituale massonico. Nella convenzione massonica è indicato come l'architetto capo della costruzione del Tempio di Salomone, edificato attorno all'anno 988 a.C. Secondo la versione della storia utilizzata nel tradizionale rituale massonico, l'architetto Hiram Abif venne ucciso da tre capomastri che lavoravano alla costruzione del tempio nello sforzo di sottrarre informazioni segrete al Grande Capo Mastro. Qualunque fossero queste informazioni o segreti, Abif non lo rivelò a loro. Nella versione che ci è stata tramandata Hiram Abif aveva diviso i suoi operai in tre livelli e assegnato ad ogni livello una parola segreta (per farsi identificare nel momento della riscossione della paga). Secondo la tradizione massonica gli apprendisti erano identificati con la parola "Boaz", gli operai con "Jachin" e i maestri con Jehovah. Ancora secondo la tradizione massonica più conosciuta Hiram venne ucciso da tre lavoratori che volevano sapere la parola segreta per passare ad un grado successivo. Venne colpito tre volte alla testa e le sue spoglie furono sepolte, per essere recuperate in seguito da Re Salomone, che assicurò all'uomo un'appropriata e degna sepoltura. In massoneria il concetto di Hiram risorto sta a identificare il raggiungimento dell'Illuminazione. Fonti bibliche Due figure tratte dalle fonti bibliche possono essere state usate come modello per la figura massonica di Hiram Abif: Hiram il Re di Tiro, oppure Hiram, capomastro di altissima competenza proveniente da Tiro, ruolo più vicino a quello di architetto capo dello Harim del rituale massonico. Hiram I, Re di Tiro, viene citato in Samuele II, 5:11, per aver inviato materiali di costruzione e uomini per l'edificazione della prima versione del Tempio di Gerusalemme. Nella Bibbia, Cronache II, 2:13, si racconta di una richiesta formale fatta da Re Salomone di Gerusalemme al Re Hiram I di Tiro, per maestranze e materiali per costruire un nuovo tempio; il Re Hiram risponde: "Io ti sto inviando Huram-Abi, un uomo di grande abilità, discendente di parte materna dalla tribù di Dan e con padre nativo di Tiro. È molto capace nel lavorare con oro e argento, bronzo e ferro, pietra e legno e nell'utilizzo di lino fine tinto di porpora, blu e rosso cremisi. È un esperto in vari tipi di bassorilievo ed incisione e può eseguire qualsiasi disegno gli venga proposto. Lavorerà con i tuoi mastri e con quelli del mio signore, David tuo padre". Nel Primo Libro dei Re, 7:13-14, Hiram viene descritto come il figlio di una vedova di Tiro, assunto da Salomone per eseguire gli ornamenti bronzei del nuovo tempio. Rifacendosi a questo passo biblico, i massoni spesso si riferiscono a Hiram Abif come al "figlio della vedova". Hiram viveva o comunque lavorò almeno temporaneamente sul terreno argilloso (1 Re 7:46-47) lungo il fiume Jabbok, sulla riva est del fiume Giordano, vicino alla confluenza fra i due fiumi. Pseudo-storia I Revisionisti della storia e Massoni, Christopher Knight e Robert Lomas, dibattono nel loro libro The Hiram Key l'ipotesi che Hiram Abif fosse in realtà il faraone di Tebe, Ta'o il Coraggioso Abif testimonia una leggenda della società massonica, ma alcune leggende sono solite inventare ed ingigantire versioni del rituale massonico. Secondo una tesi esposta nel criticato libro del giornalista Sergio Frau, Le colonne d'Ercole: un'inchiesta, vi sarebbe stata stretta relazione tra gli shardana (sher-dan), i principi della tribù ebraica di Dan e la perduta tribù che accompagnava Mosè nell'Esodo, tribù alla quale Hiram sarebbe appartenuto. Note Bibliografia * Freemasonry in Context: History, Ritual, Controversy by Arturo de Hoyos and S. Brent Morris; Lexington Books; Lanham, MD; 2004 * Bradford University, example of the Third degree illustrating the Hiram Myth * Is There No Help For The Widow's Son?, by Reed C. Durham, Jr.--Delivered at the Mormon History Association, Nauvoo Illinois, May 20, 1974. *Duncan, Malolm C. - Duncan's Masonic Ritual and Monitor, Third Edition - Dick & Fitzgerald pub.; New York, NY; 1866 (as found on http://www.Sacred-Texts.com) *Emulation Ritua1 - Lewis Masonic; London, 1991 - ISBN 0-85318-187-X *Hulse, David Allen - Key of it All (Book two: Western Mysteries) - Llewellyn Publications, (date?) - ISBN 1-56718-429-4 *Mackey, Albert Gallatin - A Lexicon of Freemasonry - Charleston (South Carolina), 1845. Voci correlate * Grande croce di Hendaye * Jay Weidner * Loggia P2 * Massoneria * Pier Carpi * Le profezie di papa Giovanni * Rito di York * Tempio di Gerusalemme * Templari * Vincent Bridges Collegamenti esterni *